


Team…

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ginny may be in a relationship, but they play on different teams.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team…

"No."

"Why not?" Ginny frowned. "He's absolutely perfect for her."

"He's a manipulative bastard, is what he is!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air. "Won't let her see her friends, doesn't tell her crucial information and he bloody comes into her room at night?" Her expression clearly read 'what-the-fuck'. "C'mon, Gin. Edward is _not_ meant to be with Bella."

"He's just doing all that creepy stuff because he loves her! He's trying to protect her."

"At least Jacob made her happy! Jacob didn't break-up with her in the middle of a forest!"

"He didn't leave her in the middle of a bloody forest! She was daft enough to think she could chase after him and ended up in the middle of a forest!" Ginny placed her hands on her hips. "Besides, Edward won't _mull_ her like Jacob would if he got to angry."

"Oh yeah? What about Jasper at Bella's birthday party? And what about Edward? He wanted to bloody _eat_ her when they first met!"

A tense silence filled the room.

"Jacob."

"Edward."

"JACOB!"

"EDWARD!"

They stood, a few feet apart, in silence. Hermione and Ginny were practically having a staring contest. They looked up in unison when someone knocked on the door.

"Oh," Molly said, an eyebrow raised, "I heard you two yelling…I thought…" She blushed, "Well, dinner's ready, so you two ought to come down, alright?" Molly rushed off.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances.

"Did she…" Ginny couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Did you mum think that we argue about _Twilight_ when we…"

"Have sex?"

They stared at each other, stunned.

"Eww." They shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
